Valentine Redemption
by ShadowBeaw
Summary: Sequel to 'The First Christmas'. Another holiday has come to Nibelheim. However a surprise is in store for the group living in the Mansion. Will this holiday be ruined or will it go according to plan?
1. Part 1

Warning: This is a sequel to a previous story so naturally it will have yummy yaoiness in it. If you do not like it, do not go any further. If you do, it is your own fault and I will feed any negative comments to my pet tonberry. So ha!

A/N: This is the Sequel to "The First Christmas". I have to give credit to Ezri-Candy for inspiring me to write this. Without here, I probably wouldn't have been making a sequel to the story in the first place. So thanks a lot Ezri. . **:**gives a chocolate bar and a Sephy doll**:**

Anyways, this is about what happens not much longer. More characters involved in the story this time with more background to a few things. Well Enjoy! .

Disclaimers: I do not know any of the characters in here, merely toying around with them. Though maybe if Ezri builds up her army enough we can storm Squares building and claim them for our ownwinks at Ezri

Chapter 1

About a month and a half has passed, letting another well-known holiday come to pass. New Years Eve for the four had been quite interesting to say the least, Cloud once again ending up being the target for the week to pick on. No one had realized that Cloud was a light drinker, on few occasions that he did actually drink. So naturally the blonde man had gotten to the point of a drunken stupor and more or less making a complete fool of himself, though the young ninja was not far behind. Mako within the blonde's blood had helped him slightly against the alcohol that he poured into his body, but because of the fact that he was a light drinker and drank not too often only let him drink little before going into a drunken stupor.

As I had said, it was now a month and a half after Christmas with a well-known holiday being today. Valentine's Day, a day for lovers, had finally peeked its head out. The ex-general was actually ready for this holiday; the day was all planned out for his lover and himself. Cloud was thrilled to finally have someone to spend it with and actually acknowledging the holiday, unlike years gone past. Naturally, Vincent had planned out the day, just as the silver-haired man had, for his little ninja knowing from past experiences of how much Yuffie loved this holiday...

A soft yawn echoed throughout the room dispersing the silence that had settled in within the now sunlit room. Bright, make blue eyes fluttered open just slightly, afraid of any sunlight that may try and hurt his sleepy eyes. Blue eyes met black for a short second before the blonde man blinked. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was a black rose that sat gently on the pillow next to his head at eye level. A bright smile could not help but trace across his lips, a bare hand reaching out to pluck the rare rose from the pillow. "Mmm," he hummed out, letting the smell of the beautiful rose flicker across his senses and become embedded. "Valentine's Day..." he heard himself murmur which only caused him to smile more. A faint knock at the door broke the slight trance he had put himself into as well as causing his head to turn to look at the closed, wooden door. "Come in." At that, the mysterious knocked pushed open the door and entered.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sephiroth's deep but cultured voice purred out gently; a breakfast tray nestled in both hands. The silver-haired man walked to the bed and sat down, the tray resting on his lap for the moment. The blonde-haired man couldn't help but smile brightly, sitting up immediately so he could receive his delicious looking breakfast. The tray was placed upon his lap but the silver-haired man captured his lips before he could try and eat, the blonde's chin held firmly in a soft, bare hand. A purr reverberated through the blonde-haired mans throat even after the kiss stopped, the blonde still spell bound by the kiss.

"I will never stop loving your kisses Seph," the blonde purred out, using one of his nicknames. It caused the looming silver-haired man to grin as well as chuckle.

"I will never stop loving the way I can still entrance you by them, Cloud." A bare thumb rubbed at the blonde's lower cheek before being removed. The bed sprung back to its original state, the weight that had been pushing it down now gone. "Eat up before it gets cold. After your done eating, take a shower then meet me downstairs. This will be a Valentine's Day you will never forget." Once said the silver-haired man turned on his heel, soldier still in him, and proceeded to leave the room.

"Thanks Seph... and Happy Valentine's Day," the blonde quickly murmuring behind him. He could see the smile it put on his lover's face without even looking at his face. The blonde merely watched as his lover left before scarfing down his breakfast, loving the delicious taste of it all.

A soft hum could be heard resonating from the kitchen, causing Vincent to stop for a moment before entering. _Where have I heard that before?_ He thought to himself as he listened. _It sounds so familiar_... As the tune progressed, the ebony-haired man became more intrigued to know where he heard that. Then the wheels in his head clicked. _Lucrecia..._ Once figuring it out, he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Sephiroth didn't even flinch, knowing who had just walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Vincent," he said politely, the song now hidden away in his mind once more.

"Good morning. Do you mind if I ask where you heard that song?" the ebony-haired man inquired, still slightly intrigued to know how the man had heard it.

"I don't quite know. Ever since I was a child, I had always known that song. It game me a few minutes of comfort back then when I had nothing else," the silver-haired man replied, setting the pan he used in the dry wrack. Vincent began to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I will get it." He walked past the table, a cup of coffee being set in the front of the ebony-haired man; pale hands dried off by the white apron upon him.

"Hey Seph, do you know where my blue button up shirt is?" Cloud called from upstairs just as the Sephiroth was opening the door.

"Yeah, it's..." He stumbled back after being punched directly in the jaw. Just as he looked up to see who the hell punched him, he was sent into the living room by a foot hitting him in the ribs. The wooden table broke underneath the weight and impact of him.

"What the hell are you doing here and alive?!" a familiar female voice growled out. Sephiroth looked up at a chocolate-haired woman with wine colored eyes.

"Tifa! What the hell do you think your doing?" Loud, hurried footsteps echoed through the now still, silent house.

"Cloud, thank god you're..." she was cut off.

"What do you think you are doing coming into Vincent's house and attacking Sephiroth?!" Enraged make blue met with confused wine.

"I...I came to see how you were doing and I found him at the front door... Wait... Why are you defending him?"

"I think it would be best that you leave for now Tifa," Vincent interjected, standing between the blonde and the brunette.

"Vincent why are you..." She was cut off again.

"Tifa, I agree with Vincent. It would best that you just leave for now." An understanding, yet stern female voice said.

"Yuffie!" there was a slight whine to her voice.

"Just leave Tifa! You have caused enough damage," Cloud's enraged voice finally said, arm outstretched and pointing to the door. Tifa looked at all of them, then Sephiroth and all of them again before she turned on her heel and left. Once she was gone, the blonde-haired man quickly ran into the living room.

"Are you alright?" concern lined his voice. His hand grasped tightly around his lover's, helping Sephiroth get up from the floor.

"Yeah, I am fine," he replied, running a hand through his silver locks. "I am sorry about the table Vincent; I promise I will replace it."

"There is no need to Sephiroth; it was not your fault." Vincent looked at the silver-haired man, seeing how the incident surprised him and hurt him more than physically. "Yuffie, I suggest that we talk to her and try to explain the situation. However," he turned to Cloud, giving him a serious look," you are going to have to talk to her Cloud, sooner or later. Yuffie and I can only explain so much." The blonde looked back at him for second then adverted his gaze. An awkward silence settled between the four for a few minutes.

"Let's go find that shirt Cloud," Sephiroth broke the silence. He grabbed onto Cloud's hand tightly and made his way towards the stairs, a slight stiffness now within his steps. The blonde let himself be led away, head bowed and tilted to the side way from Vincent's or Yuffie's gaze.

Once the two were upstairs Vincent let out a frustrated sigh, a hand rubbing at his temple slightly. Crimson orbs closed, he trying to think of what exactly they could tell the chocolate-haired fighter. The trance of thought was broken though as an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand touched at his cheek slightly. Upon opening his eyes, a smile tugged on his lips at seeing his ninja trying her best to ease some of the stress now upon him.

"Let me talk to her first, Vincent. She may listen to me more. You know woman to woman thing," the young ninja said gently. He gave a faint nod, understanding what she was saying. Before he let her run off to talk to the fighter, he claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss was returned with exact fervor. It was broken after a moment, the young ninja whispering a quick "love ya" as she made her way out of the mansion. The ex-Turk let the smile stay for the moment, returning to the hot coffee that still sat on the table.

Tifa paced back and forth in the front of the Mansion gates, arms folded across her arms. _Why are they defending him? I mean, didn't we just kill him a few years ago. Do they not remember everything that he did? All the pain he caused this world? _The frustration of it all did not leave her, wanting some answers and soon. Slight relief passed over her at seeing the young ninja bound her way, a smile plastered on her face.

The gate opened with a faint creak, Vincent still not having fixed it, as Yuffie pushed it open. "Guess you are wondering what that is all about huh?" The young ninja scratched at the back of her head, slowly walking from the mansion to talk with the fighter. Tifa merely nodded, following after the ninja with ease. "It is kinda a long story, and one that should be more told from Cloud than me. Anywho... to put it shortly, a year and a half ago Cloud came here to stay for awhile so I insisted that he stay with us. Then one day, about a year ago, Cloud stumbled upon Sephiroth in the snow almost dead. He ended up saving him and brought him back to the mansion to be doctored to complete health. At first things were really weird between us but pretty soon things were normal. Yes, I know how can we live with someone that almost destroyed the planet? Sephiroth was not himself those days and he was given a second, I am not quite sure how but I am sure that Aeris has something to do with that." The whole time Yuffie spoke, she wouldn't look at Tifa only glance at her from time to time. Long before the journey was over, the ninja had known about the feelings Tifa had for the blonde, hell everyone knew except for him. She also knew that Tifa didn't have much hope for ever being with him, thinking that Aeris was always on his mind. However she didn't have the heart to tell the fighter as well as one of her friends that the man she fell in love with had fallen for the ex-general years ago.

Tifa stopped, taking in the information slowly. The two had stopped just at the well that still stood in the middle of the small town, it fighting all sorts of dangers. A strong wind had now started up, causing the freezing cold to blow at both of the women's frames as well as the snow that still blanketed the tiny town.

"Why did Cloud protect Sephiroth the way he did?" Tifa turned to look at the ninja, arms crossed over her chest to fight off the cold.

"That is not my place to answer, Tifa. Look, why don't you get a room at the inn and I will tell Cloud to swing by before it gets too late. He can explain a lot more than I can. I would stay and chat more, but today is Valentine's Day and Vincent has something special planned that I wouldn't miss for the world. Just relax for the day, alright." Yuffie walked over to the brunette and hugged her tightly. "I will always be here for you," the young ninja whispered softly before letting go. The brunette merely stood in the cold wind, watching as Yuffie made her way back to the mansion. Many questions were still on her mind that she wanted answered but she knew she would have to wait. "Guess I should get a room..." the usual optimism in her voice long gone. She slowly made her way towards the inn, hoping to have answers soon.

Cloud stared blankly at the wall, hands dangling from between his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. _Why did you have to come here Tifa? I have a new life now, one without you in it. I know you still love me... but... but I can't return the feelings... I have Sephiroth now._ The blue shirt still sat on the bed, the silver-haired man finding it with ease. Running water echoed into the room but he didn't hear it, too lost in his own thoughts. Sephiroth let the scolding hot water run down his frame, head and one arm propped against the cold tile shower wall as he tried to clear his mind.

Most people believed that the ex-general was an insensitive bastard and had been that way all his life, but that was far from the truth. The silver-haired man merely put up an ice barrier to keep people out, being hurt by too many all his life. All he ever knew was hatred when he was growing up, the bastard Hojo having no compassion in his body at all for the young boy. He had never known what a mother's gentle touch felt like since his mother died soon after his birth. After a few years of schooling, he was put right into Soldier to become an undefeatable killing machine, working for Shinra to take over nations left and right. But when he was first put in there, he didn't fit in with anyone. How could he when he was the youngest soldier in there and surpassed most of the other Soldiers without having to go through the regular Shinra army? Most people respected him for how hard he worked, however a lot of the Soldiers were scared of him, which prevented him from making friends. It was hard for him to make friends anyways; he had been locked away from the world for most part of his childhood. By the time he had made it to Soldier First Class, his heart and whole demeanor had been shrouded in a case of ice so as to never let anyone get close to him. The only human contact he had, had been occasional one night stands to get rid of the sexual frustration that infrequently built up in him. However, one particular man managed to dig through that ice and touch his heart and that was Zach Darklighter. How the dark-haired man managed to break through was a surprise on its own. But somehow the man managed to break through and let him live a little. Now mind you that whenever the silver-haired general was not in his apartment with the dark-haired man, he would close up and become the hard, emotionless man that everyone saw him as. Zach was also responsible for him growing interest in his newfound lover. That he was grateful for. Cloud was someone he could fall back upon when Zach had found someone special of his own, the beautiful flower girl Aeris Gainsborough. The love between Cloud and Sephiroth, Aeris and Zach had only so much time to grow before the mishap at the very spot he lived at had arisen, claiming two of the lives for good while entrapping the other in a horrid experience of pain and insanity.

"Will I truly be able to live in peace?" Sephiroth whispered out into the tile wall, seeing if the dead Cetra would answer. A gentle, warm feeling spread throughout his body, which canceled the effect of the scolding water.

"Do not worry... Sephiroth," a soft voice whispered in his ear, the feeling slowly melting away. The words did not comfort him as much as he wished them too. Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself away from the wall and began washing himself remembering that his lover was waiting outside for him still.

It didn't take him long to finish his shower. Using a black towel, he quickly dried his nude frame off. Pale, large hands wrung out the water from his silver hair before he slipped on some black cotton pants. Shirt in hand, he made his way back into their room. Coldness had settled within the room, the window open and letting air inside the once warm room. Quickly tossing on his shirt, he went to the window and looked outside. The snow beneath the window was still untouched, which was a good thing on his part. Upon inspecting just above the window, he could see where snow had once been. Turning so his back was against the windowsill, he let his bare hands grab just above the window where the roof started. He then hoisted himself up onto the roof, careful not to slip from the snow. Deep, mako green eyes looked up and saw the blonde sitting curled against himself on the very top of the roof. It seemed as though he had not noticed him just yet, too lost in thought. Carefully walking his way over, he sat down next to Cloud with legs pressed against his own chest, arms wrapped around knees, and slightly tilted head resting on it so he could look at his lover.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the cold, harsh winter wind blowing at each of their forms however ignoring it. Sephiroth's long, silver hair fluttered freely in the cold wind while Cloud's blonde hair merely brushed against his bare skin. Cloud was the first to break the silence.

"I... I am sorry for her actions... She didn't have the right to hit you." The usual confident, energetic voice of the blonde was now replaced with a soft, almost childish sounding voice.

"In aspect on how I am living now, getting a second chance, no she didn't have the right to hit me. However, in my state of insanity, I killed some of those closest to her and I did deserve it. She does not know that I am starting a new life nor does she know the truth of what happened those five years ago. I do not want you upset over this cloud for there is no need. Yes, this does hurt me inside to know that I am still seen as a monster but I can get over it. I have you, a place to live, even a family of my own that takes care of me. This is what I came back for. I don't expect life to be so simple and easy as it has been, but as long as I have you by me I can live with what is thrown at me. Many people in this world will probably always see me as a monster, a madman for destroying their lives but that is something I will just live with." Cloud looked up at him but then turned away again, a shiver spreading through him. Shaking his head, Sephiroth wrapped an arm around the blonde pulling him closer to him. "Don't worry about it alright." A smile traced his face, his free hand ruffling up the blonde's hair.

"What will I tell her?"

"The truth. That is all you can tell her Cloud." Cloud began to say something but stopped himself, snuggling into his lover's embrace. The smile brightened on the silver-haired mans lips, actually content at this moment. The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying the beginning of the wintry afternoon.

Snowflakes began to fall from the white sky, the sun hiding behind the many clouds above. A soft, gentle wind helped spread the snow over the small town, letting it pile up on the already existing snow. A few snowbirds could be heard singing sadly off in the mountains, filling the silence that would have spread over the town.

"You two are going to freeze up there if you don't get inside. I don't think Vinnie would be too happy with statues on top of his house," the young ninja yelled out, breaking the moment into a mere memory, after seeing wisps of silver hair in the wind. Sephiroth turned his head slightly, mouthing 'We will be inside soon' to her knowing that Cloud was too comfortable, though cold, to truly care at the moment. With a shake of her head, she trekked across the rest of the yard and entered the mansion.

Vincent lifted his head up at hearing the door open then close. The newspaper that was in his hand, he folded up and placed on the table. He didn't even get to ask how it went before the young ninja began to speak.

"She is not going to like this Vincent, not one bit. She loved Cloud ever since she was young. I know that she knows that they will never be together, but she is going to be a mess when she fins out that he loves Sephiroth. Tifa hates him for everything that he did to her, even if it wasn't his fault. This isn't good Vincent, not at all." Yuffie began to pace back and forth, starting to ramble on about how it wasn't good. She didn't happen to notice that the ebony-haired man was now up out of his chair and walking towards her. "What if this gets out that he is still alive? It wouldn't be good at all. I would hate..." A finger pushed against her lips, silencing the ninja.

"Do not worry of that now, love. Cloud and Sephiroth will figure this out and we will help, but not until tomorrow. Do not argue Yuffie. I want you to go upstairs and pack a few things for a small trip we are going to take," he whispered softly, looking at her with gentle crimson orbs. A nod was all she could do, entranced once more by those eyes. Grinning slightly, he gave a soft swat to her butt getting her to run up the stairs to their room. Going back to the table, Vincent drank the rest of his coffee not wanting to see it go to waste. Then he made his way up the stairs as well, needing to talk to the silver-haired man.

A blanket was wrapped around Cloud, the cold being too much for his body to handle though he could handle a lot. He couldn't help but let out a sigh, the day going perfect to completely wrong ever since Tifa showed up. This was supposed to be a special day between him and Sephiroth; it was Valentine's Day for Christ sakes. But of course the day had to go wrong, just like every other Valentine's Day had gone wrong. Just for once, he wished that he could just be left alone by the outside world. He valued his friends and missed them from time to time but right now he wanted to be lost in this town away from humanity. The blonde finally had what he wanted, a true family. Finally he had some place to call his own with two people who cared for him deeply while the last was his very own lover, the lover he once had before. He merely wanted to escape humanity in this small town.

Cloud curled into the blanket, the top of his face the only part to be seen. A gentle smile slowly tugged at his lips, feeling his lover curl up against him with strong arms wrapping around his frame. The coldness in his bones dissipated, warmth flooding his senses causing him to be content. All worries left him; sleep tugging at the fringes of his mind. Suddenly though, part of the warmth left him and he felt un-whole. Sephiroth had gotten up to talk with Vincent about something. The blonde merely curled up more into the blankets, only blonde spikes sticking out of the blanket.

"If you need to contact me for any reason, just call me on the PHS. We will not be back until tomorrow morning. I appreciate that you understand. Hopefully this mess will be solved tonight so then perhaps the two of you may still salvage what you can of this day." Vincent gave the silver-haired man a gentle smile.

"Yes, I hope so as well. I merely hope that Cloud will be able to get over this whole deal. As you can see he is already having a touch time with it," he said sadly, taking a quick glance at his lover. "Have fun on your trip, I am sure she will love it." Both gave a slight grin to the other, nodding a goodbye before both turned from another. Vincent headed towards his bedroom while Sephiroth went back to his lover, hoping that the rest of the afternoon could be spent lying like this.

A/N: Hope you liked the first part to this. I am sorry if I messed up on anything. I had to retype it onto this computer, which I must say is a pain in the ass but oh well. The next part should be done shortly so you shouldn't have to wait too long.

Please, Please**:**gets on knees and begs**:**Review. I thrive on getting comments from people. Its what gives us writers the will to write**:**makes puppy dog eyes**:** Thanks for reading it though, hehe . **:**Waves, jumps on Vincent's back and piggy back rides back to her room**:**

Angel


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

The bitter cold of the day ripped at Yuffie's face, causing her to rest it against Vincent's back. A smile crept onto her lips underneath the green scarf, glad to be away from the house, away from the drama. She worried about the two back at the mansion, but the worry was slowly diminishing the further away they got from the town. She had no idea where the two were heading, but where ever it was she knew that it would be wonderful. Not once had the silent man ever disappointed her; there was just no possible way that he could. The sound of them speeding up caused the young ninja to warp her arms around her lover's waist tighter, not wanting to fall off the speeding motorcycle especially in this weather. Feeling Yuffie wrap her arms tighter around him caused Vincent to smile under his cloak. _This will be one night you will never be able to forget Yuffie Kisaragi_, he thought to himself as they continued down the snowy field.

It wasn't long before the two stopped at their destination. Yuffie looked about the small, resort town as she slipped off the bike, wondering exactly where they were. "Vinnie, where are we?" she asked, looking back at him with questioning cerulean eyes.

"Doan," was his simple reply. A gloved hand grabbed onto hers, slowly leading her away from the bike. She glanced back once more before looking back at her lover, seeing that he was leading her to the inn of the small town. Sudden warmth enveloped the young ninja when they entered the inn, a slight relief to her. A faint gasp left her lips, her eyes wandering around the beautiful inn. Vincent couldn't help but grin at hearing the gasp, stress being lifted off his shoulders

The lobby was simple in design but it had a beautiful look to it. The floor was made out of a smooth, dark wood that was covered with burgundy rugs, one going in front of the door, one in front of the desk and one other draping up the stairs. Tan was the color of the walls, reaching all the way up the to ceiling. On the left of the room, three large windows stretched up to the ceiling; hunter green drapes rolled up on the side with golden rope. Before the windows are wooden benches, burgundy cloths draping over them as well. On the back well rests a door leading to somewhere, and the front, wooden desk. The desk starts just at the stairwell and goes straight before turning and stopping just at the side of the door, a small door letting you enter the small desk area. Over that is a hunter green cloth, the small bell and sign-in resting on top of the cloth. An opening in the right wall leads to the small restaurant that was just built in.

While Yuffie was gaping at the beautiful design, Vincent made his way over to the desk to get their key. The man at the desk smiled and winked at him before scrounging around under the desk for the key. "Good luck," the man whispered to Vincent while giving him the key. A nod was all the response the dark-haired man would give.

A gentle hand grabbed onto Yuffie's hand causing her to slip away from the trance that had her. She smiled sweetly to him, her heart pounding like crazy as they made their way up the stairs. "It is really beautiful..." she whispered out. Even as they left the Lobby and made their way up the stairs, the beauty of the place still didn't end. Upon the wooden stairs was a rich, burgundy cloth that not only slipped over the fine wood but also made it's way down the hallway in which the rooms were placed.

The couple walked down the hall until they reached the fourth door on the right. Vincent gave a gentle smile to his lover before unlocking the door to their room. Stepping inside, the ninja couldn't help smile brightly and run towards the beautiful bed, her bag being dropped on the floor. A loud giggle filled the room as she dove onto the bed but was quickly bounced into the air. Glad to see his lover happy, he closed the door, picked up the bag discarded on the floor, and made his way over to the bed as well getting a look at the room.

The floor was wooden, just as the rest of the inn's floors were. The walls were a light tan sponged with a dark tan, making various patterns on the walls. Right past the door was a large bathroom, complete with large bathtub and sink. Past the bathroom on the opposite wall was the large king size bed that Yuffie was now bouncing on. Burgundy sheets and blankets rolled of the side, while hunter green pillows sat at the foot of the bed. At the back of the room sit too large windows to look out from, able to watch over the tiny town. Hunter green and burgundy drapes are held back with golden rope, sitting at the edge of the windows. The window nearest the bed, a small wooden round table sits with a wooden chair right by it. Two wooden, rocking chairs sit in front of the other window. A wooden dresser and closet rest behind the bathroom on the right wall.

Slipping off his cloak, Vincent couldn't help but grin watching his ninja beginning to wander about the room. Knowing how curious she was, he knew that every inch of the place would be checked and thoroughly at that.

A faint 'wow' slipped out of her lips as she looked out the windows, noticing how beautiful the snow looked covering the small town. The outline of the town wasn't much different than that of Nibelheim but the bright lights that shimmered made it look so much more mystical. Once she was done looking out the windows, she slunk over to the large dress that sat upon the opposite from the bed. Each drawer was opened, inspecting to see if anything was left from the occupants before him or her. Finding nothing, she made her way to the closet that was right next to it. Opening the large oak doors, a gasp left her lips at seeing what was inside.

An ebony black, beautifully made dress hung from one of the few hangers within the closet. It was strapless and stopped a few feet short from the bottom of the closet. A slit ran up on either side of the dress, stopping where the mid-thigh would be. Slipping over the dress was a see-through, dark red cover to the dress. It slipped just over the shoulders and upper arms, then slide down the side of the dress. Yuffie then noticed that just above the dress was an area to place accessories and such and within the area just above the dress lay white gloves and a black velvet choker with a small, red crystal heart hanging from it.

She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful dress. While continuing to stare at it though, she finally noticed a small note that was folded on the bottom of the closet. Reaching a hand out, she gently plucked it up and unfolded it.

_Yuffie, my love, I saw this dress when I was out shopping at Nibelheim. I knew that you would love it so I decided to buy it for you for this special day. I do hope you like it._

_Vincent_

"Oh, Vinnie!" She quickly ran to him, jumping upon him with arms wrapped tight around his neck. A light 'oof' slipped from his lips as he fell back onto the bed, attacked by his lover. "I love it Vincent. It is so beautiful!" She squeezed him harder, letting him know that she truly loved it.

"I am glad. I thought you would need a dress for tonight."

"Why's that?" she questioned, looking into his loving crimson orbs with a questioning look.

"You will have to wait and see my love." With that said, he pushed himself back into a sitting position. "I have a few things I need to take care of before tonight's activities. I should not be long, but I suggest that you get ready for when I do come back." Giving a soft nod, she gave him a loving kiss before jumping off of him and heading back to the closet. Without hesitation, he stood up from the bed, grabbed his cloak, swung it over his shoulders and headed out of the room to take care of a few things.

An hour later, Vincent returned to their hotel room finally finished with the preparations for this evening. "Yuffie..." he called out softly, closing the door behind him. He took a few steps into the small room before freezing in his tracks.

Yuffie was standing at the window, the dress now upon her lithe frame. It fit her perfectly just as he thought. Her hair was pushed back behind her ears, except two curled strands that rested at the side of her face. A natural, brownish lipstick glistened upon her lips, nothing more done to her as she tried to keep a more natural look. Noticing that he was staring at her, a blush lit up her face. "What..?" she asked sheepishly.

Shaking his head, a genuine smile traced his lips and he began to walk towards her. "Nothing, my love. You are simply gorgeous," he murmured softly, still admiring her beauty. The blush only grew upon her face, hearing his words. Gloved hands quickly placed themselves over her face, trying to hide the blush. A gentle hand was quick to push them down and then grasp her cheek lovingly. "Do not hide your beauty," he whispered to her before claiming her lips passionately.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, but Vincent had to pull away knowing that they had to leave soon. He looked at her for another moment before turning quickly and walking towards the door, picking up the discarded coat lying upon the bed. "We must hurry love," he said gently, waiting for her in the doorway with her coat swung over his arm.

Giving a nod, she quickly walked over to her bag and rummaged through it. Finding what she needed, she quickly took out a pair of high heels and slipped them on. She had a feeling that she made need them, so she packed the only pair she had. Swiftly walking over to him, she slipped on her coat and stepped out of the room. Vincent locked the door behind her and they made their way through the inn. Tonight was going to be a very special night for her.

A ruffling sound echoed through the silent room, the inhabitant under the blanket finally waking up. Bright blue eyes opened slowly, looking around the small room and giving out a faint sigh. Cloud pushed himself into a sitting position, the blanket falling away from his frame. A hand ran through unruly blonde locks, memories from earlier on that day returning to his sleepy mind. "This day has been hell," he murmured out to himself. "I wonder where Seph could be." He didn't have to wonder very long. A wonderful smell began filling up the room causing his stomach to growl.

Wrapping the blanket around his small frame, he slipped out of bed and began making his way downstairs. The smell got stronger as he got closer to its origin. Peeking his head into the kitchen, a small smile traced his lips watching his lover making what seemed to be dinner for the two. He let out a soft cough, getting the silver-haired man's attention.

"Look who decided to wake up," Sephiroth purred out softly, turning away from the dinner that was being made on the stove. Putting the lid back down onto a large pot, he made his way over to the blonde. Arms then quickly wrapped around the smaller man, placing him in a loving embrace. A gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. "Everything will be alright Cloud, I promise. There are still a few hours left of the day and we will salvage what we can of Valentine's Day. However..." he hesitated," you must speak with her and tell her the truth. You owe her that much."

Cloud wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, the blanket covering part of the taller man's backside. "I know," he murmured faintly, letting his face become buried in a strong chest. The two stayed like this, Sephiroth not wanting to let go knowing how much Cloud needed this and Cloud not letting go because he needed this.

Finally Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth, giving him a sad smile. "I am going to change and then I will go speak with her," he said faintly turning away from his lover. A large hand grabbed onto Cloud's stopping him for the moment, blue eyes turning around to look into green.

"Everything will be fine Cloud. Trust me on this, okay?" the taller man's voice gentle and hopeful. Cloud merely nodded before heading back upstairs.

It didn't take the blonde long to get ready. He threw on a pair of black, cotton pants and a long-sleeved shirt that was a dark blue, his brown boots being slipped on quickly. He walked down the stairs, taking two at a time wanting to get this thing over with. "I will be back shortly Seph," he yelled out towards the kitchen. The taller man peeked his head out for a moment, giving him a soft look before returning to his cooking. Cloud grabbed his coat and gloves, slipping them both on and then quickly left the mansion.

A heavy snow was now falling upon the small town of Nibelheim. Snowdrifts began to pile up at the edges of the small houses from the harsh wind that decided to wash over the town. It seemed it was trying to stop Cloud from what he needed to do. However it failed in its attempt. Cloud knew every building within the town and snow was not going to stop him from his goal.

A gloved hand pushed open the door to the hotel with ease and he quickly stepped in, the door being shut behind him. "Where is Tifa's room?" Cloud asked emotionlessly as he walked up to the desk. The man at the desk jumped at hearing his voice but calmed down seeing that it was only Cloud.

"She is in the last room on the right," the man answered with a gentle smile on his face.

Cloud gave a nod and quickly headed up the stairs though making sure to keep his footsteps soft, not wanting to disturb others. Making his way down the hall, he let out a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knocked on the door softly, a sigh leaving his lips as he stood there. The door creaked open halfway and footsteps could be heard leaving the doorway. Taking the initiative, he slipped inside and shut the door behind him, wanting to get this over.

Tifa sat next to a table, a cup of something resting within her hands. Cloud let out another sigh rubbing the back of his neck as he saw that she wasn't looking at him but down at whatever was within her cup. "Would you like some tea?" she asked softly.

"No, I am fine," he replied, slowly sinking down into the chair across from her. Shrugging her shoulders, she took a sip of her own drink. Silence filled the room for a few moments, Cloud trying to collect his thoughts and Tifa waiting for him to explain everything. Finally he spoke up. "Might as well get this all out..."

Cloud told of how he wasn't looking for Aeris, as most people would think, when he had left her, that he was searching for something else. How he ended up staying at the Mansion, Yuffie inviting him to stay for the time being until he wanted to leave. How Sephiroth was found in the mountains, half dead and how they saved his life.

Tifa already knew all of this, though it was much more detailed than when Yuffie had told him. One question stilled burned in her mind. "Why did you protect him the way you did?"

"Because I love him Tifa," he whispered out, blue locked with red. They stared at each for a few minutes, neither one unsure of what to say. Suddenly clay shattering upon the floor echoed throughout the room; Tifa having dropped the cup.

"Ho...How can you love him?! How can you love that monster?! Do you not remember that he destroyed our town, our lives?! He killed my father, Cloud and he almost killed me!" Tifa shouted, her chair falling behind her as she stood up.

"He wasn't himself Tifa! Jenova caused him to do all those horrible things. I knew the true Sephiroth. I had been his lover before the Nibelheim incident. We loved each other and still love each other, Tifa and killing him was the hardest thing to do." Cloud was trying to stay calm.

"I don't care if he wasn't himself or not. I lost my father because of that damn murdering Bastard!" Tifa yelled once more, not believing that Cloud could love that murderer.

"God damn it Tifa, it wasn't his fault! He has to deal with the fact that he killed so many innocent people and couldn't do a damn thing about it. He has to live with that for the rest of his life." Cloud was now standing up, getting extremely pissed.

"It's what that murdering bastard deserves. He killed so many without a second thought. That man deserves to feel the pain of all who he has killed and their loved ones!" With that, Cloud couldn't help but growl at the fighter. Reaching over the table, he grabbed onto her arm hard and pulled her so they were face to face.

"You have no idea what hell he has already been through. How would you feel growing up without a mother, and having that bastard Hojo injecting you with Jenova cells for practically your whole childhood? You are cut off from the outside and can't speak to anyone. Then you are shoved into an organization to become the best Soldier, but still getting injections every two weeks. You may think that what you went through was bad, but you have no idea what he went through. You have no idea how much it hurts to be injected with Jenova cells, Tifa. " Cloud growled out, anger boiling within his veins.

"Get the hell off me, Cloud." Tifa slapped Cloud hard across the face, anger evident in her own veins. The hand around her let go instantly, though giving a faint push. She looked up at him, seeing what he was going to do.

Cloud turned on his heel and began leaving. "I love him and that is all what matters." Then with that said he left, the door slamming behind him. Tifa only watched as he left, tears starting to well up in her eyes and the anger slowly fleeting away. Slowly she went over to her bed and fell into its softness, the blanket being pulled over her frame. Then she began to sob into the pillow, tears continually falling down her cheeks. She knew she had lost him forever.

Walking down the hall, he couldn't help but clench his fists together the stinging sensation still burning on his cheek. He hopped down the stairwell and ignored the dull pain that came with him jumping down so far. The man at the desk was ignored when he tried to speak with Cloud. Anger was surging through his frame and he didn't want to be around anyone.

The bitter wind and deathly cold snow felt good against his burning flesh as he made his way back to the mansion. It helped cool his anger that was still flowing through his veins. Finally reaching the mansion, he let out a deep breath before entering his home. Coat was tossed onto the coat rack, boots discarded just beneath it, and gloves were tossed onto the floor uncaring at the moment.

Sephiroth heard him enter the house and he had a feeling that he was not very happy. Finishing up with the final preparations for the dinner, he made his way out of the small dining room to find his lover. A sigh left his lips, seeing Cloud slumped on the couch with a hand covering his face, a few unruly locks falling between his fingers. Slowly he walked over to him and knelt down, his hand gently touching Cloud's knee.

"Come on Cloud. Let's go have some dinner alright," he whispered softly. Cloud only gave a faint nod, letting Sephiroth help him up from the couch and lead him to the dining room. As the two walked towards the dining room, the silver-haired man placed gently kisses on top of Cloud's head. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that it had upset Cloud. But now was not the time to ask what had happened, he had to salvage what was left of Valentine's Day.

Sephiroth pushed in the chair as Cloud slumped into it, the mark on his face now gone. Walking around the table, the tall man sat opposite of Cloud. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured softly to Cloud, pulling out a small box and setting it just before the blonde. Blue orbs opened wide as he looked up at his lover. "I know that you didn't get the chance to get me something, but all I need is you."

Giving a soft nod, the blonde reached over and grabbed the box. Opening it up slowly, he smiled brightly seeing a silver ring nestled in velvet. Taking it out, he looked over the ring and noticed written within the small band. _I am yours always, Cloud Strife-Sephiroth_, it read causing his smile to brighten. "Seph..." he whispered out softly, slipping the ring onto his ring finger.

Sephiroth merely smirked and took his glass of red wine in his hand. "Eat up Cloud before it gets cold," he murmured softly, taking a sip of the red wine. Cloud nodded and quickly picked up his fork and began digging into the spaghetti that was on his plate. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Sephiroth watched Cloud with a smirk on his face, slowly eating his own plate that he had set out for himself.

Cloud stopped for a moment and looked up at his lover with gentle blue eyes. "Thank you Seph. This has been the greatest Valentine's Day, even if it started out shitty. I really appreciate what you have done for me. I promise next year will be different and I will be the one doing something special for you." That was the Cloud that Sephiroth wanted to see.

Yuffie hugged Vincent tightly as the stood inside the giant theatre. "Vinnie, you truly are the greatest. I have not seen a Wutain play in so long," she chirped out happily, looking at him with bright violet eyes.

"I thought you would enjoy seeing a play from your hometown," Vincent said softly, letting his arm wrap around her waist gently. He placed an ever-so-soft kiss upon her lips. "Shall we take our seats?" he asked gently, his arm dropping away but grabbing onto her gloved hand.

"Of course Vinnie," she answered happily. Violet eyes looked around the lobby as they walked through it towards the entrance to the seating area.

The room was vast in size; it's ceiling stretching up at least ten or fifteen feet above the two of them. Clear marble was what the floor was made out of, but it had an intricate design with the middle. An angel was holding a spear trying to ward off a demon. Most would think it would be frightening to look upon, but it was so beautifully designed that anyone would find the artwork amazing. The walls were a plain white, but paintings littered the walls making it look very beautiful. The paintings ranged from landscapes to scenes of old mythology. Each painting beautifully designed, making them almost real. Large pillars stuck up from the floor, seemingly holding the ceiling up. At the base two golden rings wrapped tightly around the pillar, while at the top the golden metal wrapped around the top and then melted into the ceiling. The pillars themselves were made of a white and dark, hunter green marble.

Yuffie was amazed at this place, just as she had been with the inn. It seemed that every place within this small tourist town was simply beautiful.

The two reached the door to the seating area. "Happy Valentine's Day Yuffie," Vincent murmured out softly to his lover, placing a gentle kiss on the ninja's cheek. A faint blush rose up on her cheeks, a smile helping light up her face as well as the blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day Vincent," Yuffie replied. She let go of his hand but she quickly wrapped her arm around his, letting their fingers entwine together. As they walked through, a man handed them both a program saying a soft "Enjoy the show." They walked down the main isle and then about the 10th row down, they stopped and sat at the very edge where two vacant seats were.

Yuffie quickly removed her coat, forgetting to do so when they entered the theatre. Folding it, she sat it upon her lap and looked over to Vincent with a broad smile. Her jaw dropped however when she saw him take off his cloak and fold it on his lap as well.

Vincent was completely in black except for the small crimson bowtie that was tied around his neck. Long, black pants stretched down to his feet, his boots sticking out from the edge. A black button-shirt could be seen through the opening of his black dress jacket that covered the upper half of his frame. Over both hands was a pair of black gloves, the one hiding his ever-present claw. Yuffie couldn't help but stare in awe at the gorgeous gunman, her gorgeous gunman.

Oblivious to the stare he was receiving, Vincent opened the program and looked over it seeing when certain acts of the play would be._ This should well take us late into the night before the play is over, the food should be ready be then_, he thought to himself. Tonight had to be just right for the surprise to be pulled off successfully. His thoughts continued as he waited for the play to begin.

Yuffie chuckled watching Vincent as he sat there thinking, unaware of what was going on around him. _Must be something important_, she thought to herself as she continued to watch him. After a few moments of watching him, she gently brought her hand down and entwined her fingers with him. "It's just me Vinnie," she chirped out, feeling him jump slightly at her touch.

"I apologize Yuffie," he said softly, feeling a little sheepish at jumping from her touch. He must have really been thinking hard to do that.

"Don't apologize, Vinnie. It happens sometime so it is alright," she murmured back. She was going to say more, but stopped at seeing the lights dimming down. The play was beginning and she would just have to wait to speak with him afterwards.

Sephiroth and Cloud finished there dinner and where speaking to each other, Cloud deciding to finally tell what had happened between Tifa and him. It was now becoming rather late, but neither cared. It was nice to just sit and talk, just the two of them. They hadn't done it for a long time.

Cloud stretched out slightly, a faint yawn leaving his lips. "Want to end this for now and continue it tomorrow, Cloud? You seem tired even after having all those hours of sleep."

"Yeah, this day for some reason has just exhausted me." Cloud let out a sleepy smile and pushed his chair out from the table, slowly getting up. Yawning once more, he started to make his way towards the stairs. However he was stopped as Sephiroth picked him up easily within his arms, a feral grin on his lips.

"This will be faster," he chuckled out, still having other intentions for the blonde. The blonde merely snuggled into his lovers embrace as they made their way towards the room. Sephiroth was skipping two steps at a time, quite easy for him with his long legs. Once at the top of the stairs, he turned right and made his way towards their bedroom.

The door swung up softly, a small creak echoing throughout the empty mansion. The ex-general stepped inside and pushed the door close with his foot before walking towards the bed. Gently, he placed the blonde onto the bed, the smirk still on his lips. Large hands began stripping the blonde down, though he was too tired to notice the intent on his lover's eyes or the grin upon his face. Soon he was completely naked but he didn't mind, it felt good against the warm sheets.

"Valentine's Day isn't over yet..." he heard his lover whisper out with a slight husky tone in his voice. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down at the bed and couldn't help but grin. _I should have known_, he chuckled to himself. Before him was a star-naked Sephiroth, a cute red bow shaped into a heart tied around his neck.

"Seph..." he murmured out softly, looking at him with sleep-hazed blue eyes. The swordsman could only broaden his grin. _I will have to take away that sleep-hazed look_. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed silver hair spilling over his shoulders as he stood on all four just over Cloud's legs. Green mako eyes glowed within the dark room, the faint trace of moonlight falling over his pale, muscled skin.

Just looking at him, standing there like that was causing Cloud's member twitch to life, a faint burning sensation starting to build up. "Seph..." he whispered out, a slight husk to his tone now from the horniness that was starting to spread through his vein.

After Cloud murmured his name once more, the ex-general crawled more onto the bed his entire body now over Cloud's with silver hair brushing against the smaller man's chest. The only flesh that touched was his knees brushing against Cloud's upper thighs. They both sat still for the moment, gazing into each other's lust filled orbs.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Sephiroth captured his lover's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Cloud was quick to return the fervor, his tongue tracing over his lover's lips. Soon a battle ensued between their tongues, each trying to get control over the other. The passionate kissing continued on, but while that was taking place, Sephiroth let himself fall onto one elbow while his other hand slowly traced it's way across Cloud's chest. Two fingers took one of his perk nipples into them, gently rubbing to help build up the lust that was causing the blonde's groin to twitch.

"Seph..." the blonde groaned out, breaking the kiss. The feeling within his groins was getting more intense, every move that his lover made causing him to become more aroused. Sephiroth merely grinned and took the chance to claim his neck, soft kisses as well as nips littering the side of his jaw line down to his neck. His large hand moved down and captured Cloud's member, giving it a few strokes.

Cloud was defenseless against this onslaught, the exhaustion in his body not letting him move but the burning in his groin forcing him to not fall asleep. It seemed that Sephiroth had planned it all along. He couldn't complain though, his mind was starting to get fuzzy and the day's activities were slipping away from his mind. It felt good to forget what happened.

"Cloud, do you want this?" the ex-general asked softly, looking at his lover with soft green eyes.

"Yes... Seph... I want this..." he groaned out, feeling Sephiroth's hand slip away from his hard member. He placed a soft kiss on Cloud's lips while his hand moved to the small desk, picking up the lube that lay there. Quickly, he flicked the cap open and poured some onto his fingers. The lube dropped on the side of the bed as he let go, the lubed fingers gliding just over Cloud's body.

A loud groan filled the air when Sephiroth pushed a finger into Cloud's tight opening. After thrusting in with his finger a few times, he let another one slide in to help loosen up his lover. The groans that were escaping the blonde were causing the ex-general's hard member to twitch. Speeding up the process, he let a third one slip in and gave a few thrusts to widen him to his fullest.

The fingers slipped out and quickly went back to the lube, this time it being squirted into his palm. He bit back the groan that wanted to leave as he stroked his own member, getting it lubricated so as not to hurt his lover. "Seph," he heard Cloud groan, causing him to jerk his head up. The blonde was breathing heavily beneath him, eyes half open from being tired as well as from the lust that was coursing through him.

With a grin, he pushed his lover's legs apart with his elbow so he would have more room. A large hand gently grasped onto the small hip beneath him, slowly pushing his manhood into his lover's stretched opening. A groan left his lips this time, the warmth surrounding him causing the heat to build inside.

Cloud groaned as well, his eyes closing tightly with the feeling spreading throughout his every fiber. A gentle smile traced his lips when he felt Sephiroth lay on top of him, fingers entwining with his own. The two laid motionless for a few moments, the ex-general buried to the hilt.

After those few moments however, Sephiroth began thrusting slowly into his writhing lover beneath him. Groans with filling the room, each letting out their own though Cloud moaning more his lover hitting his g-spot every time he thrusted in. The pace soon became faster and harder, making the blonde writhe more and trying to hold in orgasm just a little longer.

"Gods... Seph... uhn... Seph.... Sephiroth!" Cloud groaned out loudly, his eyes shutting tightly as his body began to spasm with his orgasm. Hot, seed spilled out over his stomach as well as Sephiroth's, finding the release that he needed.

With that spasm, it caused the blonde's opening to tighten around the hard member that was thrusting into him. However it didn't cause the ex-general's own orgasm to start, though it made him get closer. Sephiroth grabbed tighter onto his waist, thrusting harder and faster.

"...Uhn...Cloud..." he groaned out, the heat starting to build up and slowly run up through his hard member. "Cloud!" he groaned out loudly, his body starting to spasm as well. His seed was spilled into Cloud, every last drop of it coming out.

Once the orgasm was over, the ex-general collapsed onto the blonde exhaustion now taking him over. Slowly he rolled onto his side, pulling the blonde close against him and throwing the blankets over to the two. A smile traced his lips, happy that he was able to cheer the blonde up. It had been a really hard day for him.

"I love you, Seph..." Cloud whispered out softly, slowly drifting into the dream world.

"I love you too, Cloud..." Sephiroth whispered back, arms tight around his lover as he too began falling asleep.

A gloved hand brushed the tears from Yuffie's cheeks though a smile was vibrant upon her lips. "That was so sad, Vinnie. They just wanted to be together and live in peace," she whimpered out, slipping her coat over her frame once more. Vincent nodded in agreement, his cloak fall over his shoulders and being clasped shut.

Standing up, a gentle hand grabbed onto Yuffie's helping her up from her chair. "However, now they are together within the lifestream where they can have the peace they wanted," he said gently, following after the ninja as they left the row and began walking out of the seating area. An arm quickly wrapped around his and her head rested softly against his shoulder.

"I am glad you took me here, Vincent. I have not seen a play in so long. I forgot how beautiful Wutain plays are." A bright smile was on her face as they exited the area, and then began walking through the theatre. "Where to next Vinnie? I hope somewhere we can eat," she chirped out happily, looking at him with bright violet eyes.

"We are heading back to the hotel, but we will be eating dinner do not worry about that," he said with a smirk on his face. _She has no idea what is going to happen_, he grinned within his mind. Yuffie knew that he was up to something, but he didn't know what exactly. For now she would just go with the flow.

The two left the theatre and entered the cold night, though each warm from the coats they were wearing. They slowly took their time going back to the hotel, enjoying the beautiful night. The snow glistened under the many lights that lit up the town, and the sky was cloud free. Many stars shone brightly that night, the moon seeming to have a special glow to it. Reaching the hotel entrance, they both looked at the sky once more before entering.

People were scattering around the hotel, it extremely busy for being this late at night. However it was Valentine's Day so surely it would be busy. The two weaved there way through the crowd, quickly taking haven upon the stairs. The sound of downstairs disappeared as they walked up the stairs and down the hall to their room.

"May I ask where we are eating Vinnie," Yuffie asked tossing her coat to the bed, after stepping inside their room.

"It is a surprise love," he replied, hanging his coat up on a small hanger just beside the door. Boots slipped off from his feet and were set just under his coat. Padding over to the large dresser, he slipped out of his jacket and placed it on one of the hangers. The tie around his neck was untied and placed on top of the dresser. Yuffie sat on the bed watching him as he slipped out of his clothes, the high heels falling from her feet no longer able to wear the cursed shoes.

Turning around, he smiled sweetly to her. "Do you trust me Yuffie?" he asked faintly, walking to the bed just in front of her.

"Of course I do, Vincent. You are one of the few people I do trust. Why do you ask?" She was definitely confused about why he was asking her this and why he was being so secretive about where they were going to eat. A tiny squeeze left her lips as she was quickly lifted up from the bed and placed on the floor, a large hand going over her eyes.

"I want to you close your eyes and keep them that way," he whispered softly into her ear," I will not let you harm yourself." Yuffie merely nodded, her heart fluttering as if it were a butterfly trying to escape being trapped. She felt his hand hold tightly to hers, and slowly her legs began to move as he began leading her away from the bed. This was one feeling she did not care for but she would endure to keep his surprise a surprise. "Step..." he whispered softly to her. Moving her foot in front of her, she felt the step that was just in front of it. Slowly she lifted her foot up then lifted the other. After a couple steps, she was able to step without thinking. _Since when was there another stairway besides the one leading to the second floor?_ she thought to herself.

Moving to take another step, she found that there were no more. The creak of a door caused her head to jerk slightly to the side. This was definitely a feeling she did not like. Being lead a little further, she was stopped and the hand upon her gone. "You may open your eyes, Yuffie," Vincent's gentle voice said softly. Violet eyes opened quickly; glad to be able to see again. However she was not ready for the room she was now in. A loud gasp left her lips as she looked around. _It's a conservatory on top of the hotel_.

The room was not that big in size, it could possibly hold ten people without getting cramped. The ceiling curved up from the sides, meeting at one point at the very middle of the room, that point about six feet above Vincent's head. The floor was left alone, only dark, smooth wood making it up. Dark wood made up the structure of the place, though large windows made up the walls so you could see outside without having to freeze from the cold. Dark hunter green curtains were draped over the windows; beautiful golden ropes to tied them when one would want to look outside. Inside the room was merely simple furniture.

A small round table sat in the middle, surrounded by two chairs; all the pieces covered with a fine red silk. Four wooden benches sat at different spots in the room, pressed up again the windows. Hunter green cushions were placed against the wood to make it more comfortable to sit on. Potted plants sat on each corner of the place, livening up the place more.

Tonight however, the room had a romantic feel to it. White candles were spread throughout the room, a gentle flame the only light within the room. A record player sat on one of the benches, a record placed on it and waiting to be played. Upon the table sat two plates with wine glasses by each of the chairs, a wonderful aroma coming off of plates. In between the two plates, a candlestick sat with three candles sticking out of the golden metal lighting up the room as well.

"Oh Vincent," she said softly, tears starting to well up in her eyes. He merely had a smirk on his face. Taking her hand once more, he led her away from the door and towards the chair. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled the chair out, waited for her to sit then pushed it in once she was sitting. Giving her a wink, he walked over to the record player and put it on. Gentle, soft music began to fill the room making it all more romantic.

He walked back over to the table and sat down, a bright smile on his face. "Shall we eat love?" he murmured softly to her, crimson mixing with violet. She gave a soft nod to him, a gloved hand brushing away the few tears that had escaped. The two ate with leisure, merely enjoying each other's company and listening to the gentle music. This lasted for a half an hour, neither one caring as the time slowly rolled away.

"Would you like to dance, Yuffie?" A large hand was outstretched as he stood beside her, a loving smile on his pale lips.

"Of course Vinnie. I would love to," she chirped out happily. Grabbing onto his hand, she got up from her chair and followed after Vincent. Stopping in a small area with candles around them, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and fingers entwine with hers. Bringing her arm up, she wrapped it around his neck with her head lying against his chest. Slowly they began to move with the music, all time ceasing as they moved in sync with one another.

After what seemed like eternity, the record player finally shut off and the music stopped. Vincent slowly stopped them, not moving just yet. His heart was beating so fast in his heart. Could he really do this? Thoughts were pushed aside as Yuffie pulled away from him, a loving smile tracing her lips. Without her noticing, he reached into his pocket and hid a small box something very special inside. Slowly he got down on one knee, one hand holding hers while the other continued to hide the box.

"Yuffie, ever since I first met you I knew that something special was about you. At the time I was too worried about atoning for my sins to think of matters as such. However, after we went our separates a slight pain filled my heart from wanting to see you, your lively face. At the time, I knew not what it was.

"When I saw you again, two years after the day we split up it filled me with something I did not know was possible for a man like me. It surprised me that you came to Nibelheim just to see how I was doing. Within those months we spent together, you started to take away the darkness that had enshrouded my heart and locked it away. It felt so wonderful to tell you I loved you after a year of us spending time together had passed."

Tears were welling up in her violet eyes, loving every word he spoke and knowing the truth behind it. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, having a faint feeling of what he was getting it.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, will you marry me?" he said softly, pulling out a small box and opening it up showing the small ring within it.

"God yes, Vincent. Yes I will marry you," she cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to dive into his arms, she wanted until the ring was upon her finger. Once on, she dove into his arms, crying out loudly into his chest. Strong arms wrapped around her tightly, not letting go. A few tears of his own slid down his cheek, so happy at this moment.

Vincent picked her up in his arms, pushing her tight against his chest as the tears dried away. Getting up from the floor, he made his way over to the small door. He opened and closed the door then began making his way to their room. Yuffie was curled up in his chest, eyes closed tight and arms tucked against her frame. Happiness was all she felt at this moment, the kind of happiness that only Vincent could cause her to have.

Pushing open the door to their room, he set his ninja down on the bed gently. A small kiss was placed on her lips before he moved to turn out the light that lit the room up. Once turned out, he returned to his lover sitting on the bed, lying next to her.

"Vincent..." she breathed out gently, soft violet eyes looking at him with a deep love. His human hand gently pushed back the few brown strands that fell in her face. Then ever so gently he placed a tender kiss upon her lips. When he moved to pull back, he was stopped by Yuffie she kissing back passionately into his lips. A hand touched at his cheek as the kiss continued, her small frame pressing against his. He wrapped his strong arm around her frame, pulling her tighter against him as the kiss continued on.

The two tore away from the kiss, each trying to catch their own breath. During their recovering, the ninja moved her hands and began to unbutton Vincent's shirt, wanting the damn thing off of him. A hunger was starting to build up in her lower abdomen. Vincent couldn't help but let out a faint groan as his shirt was taken from his frame, tiny hands slowly running over his scar and chiseled chest.

The kissing continued once more, this time a battle between their tongues ensuing. Two large hands slipped up her lithe frame, slowly reaching the top of her dress. Fingers then entwined in the fabric wrapped around her frame and then began to tug down. The gunman continued to drag the dress down until it was off her frame though the kiss never being broken.

Yuffie was now only clad in a black strapless bra and black panties, however Vincent was still in his pants. She did not let that go for long. The kiss ended but the gunman was quick to move to her neck, kissing and nipping softly on the tender flesh. This made it harder for the ninja to get his pants off, but she did it nonetheless, she was a ninja after all.

A groan left her lips, feeling her gunman suckle on her neck and a hand slowly massaging at her breast. Hearing the groan, it only encouraged him to do it further. The ministrations continued but his hand left her breast for the moment, moving behind her to unsnap the bra and free her breasts of the confinement. Once freed, his hand began massaging once more though now his thumb moved in a circle against her nipple. It elicited a louder moan from her, her skin now on fire.

Yuffie couldn't stand it anymore; he was having all the fun with her causing her to moan out. It was time to pay back the favor. A small hand traced over his chest, down his abdomen and rested just where his boxers stopped. The tip of her finger slipped underneath them and brushed against the tip of his member. He moaned loudly into her neck, making her grin brightly. _You can't have all the fun, Vinnie_. Her finger slipped out from his boxers and moved downward, letting her hand brush against his hard member under the fabric. "Yuffie..." he growled out into her neck.

Pushing her on her back with his large hand, he moved onto his hands and knees just above her. Then he slid down onto his elbows and let his lips clamp down over her nipple, tongue swirling over the small peak. She bit down on her lower lip, the pleasure causing the heat between her legs to increase. As much as she wanted to fight back and cause him to moan out, she couldn't do anything and he knew this from experiences that had happened before.

Lips switched between the two for some time but finally he stopped and lifted his head up, looking at her with glowing, lust-filled crimson orbs. "Vincent..." she breathed out, half-lidded violet eyes looking back at his. That look was all too familiar to him. One hand grasped onto her panties and slowly pulled them down, the ninja lifting her hips up slightly to help get them off. Yuffie returned the favor and stripped him of his boxers, leaving them both naked.

The two stared at each other letting their warmth wrap around them. Gently, the gunman's hand moved down to push her legs further apart then grip onto her hip slightly. Positioning himself against her womanhood, he used his free hand and entwined their fingers together. Then with a slow thrust, he pushed himself into her until he was buried to the hilt. A loud groan echoed throughout the room, both of their groans mixing with one another.

After a moment Vincent began to thrust into her, slowly at first but then slowly gaining speed. The gunman bit back his groans while the ninja let them roll of her tongue; the burning feeling was growing deep inside of her. With each harder, faster thrust the closer each got to their orgasm. Sweat started to glisten on Vincent's back and caused his hair to stick to his face.

A soft hand touched at the gunman's face. He looked down at her, pace slow once more. Mouthing some words, he gave a nod and slowed down completely. Bare chests pressed against each other as Vincent rolled over onto his back, the ninja wanting to be on top now. Slowly she pushed herself up, hands pressing softly against his chest. Short strands of brown were sticking to her face and sweat was glistening off her flesh; the site was so intoxicating.

Yuffie began rolling her hips, a grin appearing on her face from the moan that escaped her gunman's lips. Hands griped tightly to her hips as she continued to roll her hips, slowly moving up his member then sliding back down. Again the pace was slow but it began to quicken with time.

The pace was fast paced and the gunman was now thrusting up to meet with her, causing both of them to moan. Small hands move to grasp his shoulders, the pleasure slowly starting to reach its peak. It wasn't before long that the ninja's body began to spasm, her orgasm hitting her in waves. "Gods...Vincent!" she groaned loudly. Her head flew back, hands gripping tightly to his shoulders as her body continued to spasm. She then collapsed onto his chest, ragged breaths leaving her lips.

The tightening around his member caused him to thrust into her one last time before his orgasm hit him as well. "...Uhn...Yuffie!" he groaned out. White seed spilled into her, hands gripping tightly to her hips. Hands slackened and he slumped into the bed, arms slowly moving to wrap around her frame.

"I love you, Vincent..." she whispered out softly, slowly falling into dreamland.

"I love you, Yuffie..." he whispered back, sliding onto his side to get more comfortable though his arms did not leave her. A smile traced over his lips as he slowly fell asleep. He knew this was one day that Yuffie would never forget.

Sunlight slowly crept into the room, falling into bright green eyes. Sephiroth had been up for awhile merely watching as Cloud slept peacefully in his arms. A smile traced his lips, knowing that he deserved the sleep more than anyone. Sadly, he placed a kiss on his cheek and slinked his arms away from the blonde, hoping he didn't wake up. The said blonde merely rolled over, the blanket going over his face as he continued to sleep. "Be back shortly..." he said softly to his lover.

Picking out a pair of black pants, a dark blue sweater and black boxers, he crept out of the room and went to the downstairs bathroom to shower. Though Cloud was mostly a heavy sleeper, there were times when the sound of the shower could wake him up and he didn't want that. He slipped into the bathroom and quickly began his shower, the more time he wasted the less time he would get to talk to a certain someone.

It took him five minutes to get washed and clothed once more, Soldier still buried within his veins. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a small notepad stored in one of the drawers. Taking out a pen as well, he jotted down a small note just in case if the blonde were to wake while he was gone. Setting it down on the table, he made his way to the front door. Boots slipped on quickly as well as his coat and he was soon out the door, heading towards a familiar inn.

Tifa woke up as the sun beamed into her room, having forgotten to close the curtains the day before. Slowly sitting up, she stretched out and let a faint yawn pass her lips. She slipped out of the bed and headed towards the small kitchen area in her room to make some coffee. While waiting for coffee, she slumped into one of chairs by the table her mind slowly waking up.

A soft knock caused her to jerk her head up. _Who would be here at this hour?_ She thought to herself. Pushing from the table she slowly made her way to the door. Opening it up, she let out a loud gasp and almost yelled but a large hand covered over her mouth.

"Please do not yell, Tifa. I merely wish to talk to you," Sephiroth said smoothly, glowing green orbs telling her it was true. Nodding her head, his hand melted away and he stood just inside the door. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Yeah..." she murmured out, faint anger in her voice. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The cloak slid from his frame and he folded it over his arm, finding it a tad warm in her room.

"I am sorry if I woke you, but this may be the only time I will be able to speak with you. May I?" he asked, talking about the chair.

"Go ahead," she murmured out, getting herself a cup of coffee. Sephiroth gave a faint smile and then sat down, coat still wrapped around his arm.

"First off, I want to say that I am truly sorry for all the pain I had caused. It was not my wish to cause you pain or take you father from you. I also did not mean to give you the scar that you now carrying upon your chest. The masamune and myself are the cause for much pain, and I am eternally sorry," he said sadly.

Tifa turned around quickly, anger burning in her garnet. "If you were so damn sorry then why the hell did you do? Why did you murder the town and my father? Why did you destroy everything that was so dear to me? Why did you give me the scar that mars my skin? You are nothing but a heartless monster!" Tifa yelled at him, tears starting to well in her eyes. Sephiroth merely sat there, listening to Tifa as she yelled at him. "Why... Why did you destroy everything that I loved so dearly?" she whimpered out, her fury now spent. Slowly she sank onto her knees, the coffee spilling onto the floor as her hand tipped over.

Getting up from his chair, the swordsman walked over to the small kitchen area and got a few paper towels. He then placed them over the spill, letting it soak up the liquid. Kneeling down, he slowly wrapped arms around her. Small hands started to beat on his chest as the fighter continued to yell out, "Why."

"Tifa, I would change the past if I could. I would undo all the horrid deeds that I caused; however I cannot. What my past is, is simply that, my past. Though I hate it with passion, I cannot change what has already happened. I do take responsibility for my actions, though some may be because of Jenova, it was I who murdered all those innocent people. It was I that took away everything from you. And it was I that paid the consequences for it. However, the sins of my past are not going to taint my second chance at life." A gentle hand pushed up Tifa's, a sad smile tracing over his lips.

"I am sorry that I took your childhood love away as well, but I can not change that either. But you, Tifa, need to stop looking at the past and look forward towards your future. I know that things will be hard for you, but I know you can do it. I can see determination in your eyes and you lived from being sliced with the Masamune. You even helped save everyone upon the planet.

"I do not expect you to like me, Tifa. I just want you to understand that I did not mean to cause you harm. All I want is to live peacefully with Cloud; have the life I never could. I also do not want you to hate Cloud because of his decision. He does care for you still, and he will always have a place in his heart for you." Sephiroth gave her a genuine smile then helped her up off the floor. Bending back over, he picked up the coffee soaked paper towels and dispensed them in a trashcan.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, Tifa. Again I apologize for what I have done." With that said, he turned and went to pick up his coat. What he didn't expect was for Tifa to hug him when he turned back around.

"It will be hard getting use to the idea but I am glad that you came to talk with me. I know that you are sorry; I just wanted someone to blame for what happened. Thank you for helping me see that and maybe one day we can actually be friends," Tifa said softly, standing back away from him.

"No need to thank me, Tifa. I knew I needed to talk with you. Do take care," the swordsman murmured, standing just in the doorway.

"Oh Sephiroth, will you tell Cloud that I am sorry I slapped him? I was just angry." Tifa called after him as he began leaving. She saw him give a nod before shutting the door behind him. Tifa continued to stand there, looking at the door a gentle smile on her lips. "Thank you..." she whispered softly.

Cloud heard the door open and close. "Seph, is that you?" he called out from the living room, slowly getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, it's me, Cloud." Sephiroth called back, taking off his boots and coat.

"Where have you been? I have been dying for some breakfast," Cloud chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around swordsman's waist tightly.

"I had a few things I needed to do. Don't worry Cloud, I will make both of us something." He returned the embrace lovingly, placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Getting out of the embrace, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the small apron and wrapping around his waist as he went in. "Do we know when Vincent and Yuffie are coming back?" he heard Cloud yell from the living room.

"They should be home in a couple of hours. Until then we have the house to ourselves." The swordsman replied softly. A snicker was all he heard come from Cloud.

Few hours later... Yuffie burst through the door. "We're home!" she yelled out, letting it echoing throughout the mansion. Hearing no reply, she yelled it again but louder this time. Hearing no reply again, she started to wonder more into the mansion. "Uh... guys..." she asked, checking in the kitchen. Peeking her head into the living room she grinned brightly.

"Are they here, Yuffie," Vincent asked from behind her, shutting the door and depositing his cloak and boots on the floor. The two bags in his hand were put gently on the floor for the moment. A grin was on his ninja's lips when she turned around.

"Oh, they are here alright. You take the bags upstairs alright, Vinnie?" Yuffie chirped, turning back around and slipping into the living room. The gunman merely shrugged his shoulders, picked up the bags, and walked upstairs not looking inside the living room him having a gut feeling not too.

Yuffie crept quietly into the living room, looking at the two naked men lying in front of the fireplace. Picking up the blanket from the couch, she gently laid it over the two. Smiling gently, she left the room and headed upstairs to find her Vinnie. It seemed today would just be a relaxing day. The boys could be told later on that day of the engagement. For the moment she was just content on being home and she was sure that everything was all right now between them and Tifa. Right now she wanted to take a shower with her gunman and then take a nice nap. That is exactly what the two did.

The End

A/N: First off, I am going to apologize to those who may have been waiting for me to post this. There has been a few things that have kept me from working on this and other times when I just couldn't put my heart into it. I am happy though that it is finally done. I do love my fic but it has been a pain in the ass for a long time and I am glad that it is over. I am not entirely happy with it all but what can I do. This is how it turned out.

I would like to think my very good friend, Ezzy, for helping me keep this up. Without her, I really do not think that I would have finished this. I tend to loose track of what is happening and my heart seems to get lost from the story and I don't have the motivation to work on things. However, Ezzy has helped me out a lot with this and I want to thank her most of all for this. Thank you So much Ezzy, you have been a wonderful friend to me and helped me with many things which I truly do appreciate. You truly are the greatest Ez. **:**Gives a tight hug I love you Ez smiles and sends Vinnie and a bunch of nummy treats her way**:**

I truly do hope that you enjoyed the sequel and to let you all know, there will be more added to this once I find the time to. Me and Ez are going to start working on a continuing thing sometime, our little secret. Well thank you all for taking the time to reading this, I really do appreciate it. Sayonara**:**waves and let's Sephy take her way to her room to rest**:**


End file.
